SOras penpal
by lostinthisnightmarecalledlife
Summary: One shot


We've become the children

Of paralyzed ambition

A fraction less human

Dining in modern kitchens

Prepackaged warmth with a

Touch of your personal flair

Arrested emotion

Wax poets with a cold stare

Chapter 1.

I think I spelled toung wrong. I don't have a spellcheck cause I got an old computer and well it is the thing inside your mouth.

XOXOXOXOOXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora sat in the cool sand, think about the world. He lays back letting his head sink into the sand.

He sighed bordly wondering what to do. He thought about the dream he had where he had been a bananns, and his mom was an apple. It was a nightmare to him. An idea finally struck him. Flirt with Kairi.

He got up from his nice warm spot and streched. His back cracked. He then went in search of his friend Kairi. He walked past brightly colored identacal houses. Most houses on Destiny Islands were identical. Sora hated that and the fact that they were bright didn't help much.

Sora was considered and EMO rebel. He wore tight dark tees, or long sleves, and semi tight or baggy pants. He wore eyeliner and had his toung pierced and his ears gadged. His chocolate broun was spiky in the back, but was brushed across his face in front.

Kairi was a girly-girl.A prep almost. She also loved Sora to death. Sora liked her too, but with a friendly love. Sora got a kick out of watching her twirl her hair or bite her toung. She would take alot of pictures of him and put them in an album.

He walked past stores. The whole town was mostly a store town. He spotted her at the hot dog stand eating a hot dog. He walked over to her. She wore a short pink dress with a black belt and black straps. She had a zipper in front, witch hung open to reveal a white under shirt. She also had red hair that hung by her face.

She noticed the boy walking torwards her. Se took a bite of her hot dog and chewed. After she swallowed she smiled warmly at him.Sora smiled warmly back at her. 'Time to have some fun' He thought.

Soras P.O.V.

I walked up to her and smiled. She smiled sweetly back. I lean up against the brick wall beside her and notice that her dress was way to short. ''Sup.'' I say. She giggles and smiles. ''It's so cute when you say that,'' She said to me. Gag me with a fork and shove napkins in me ears.

''Really.'' I ask in amusement. She nods. I smile sweetly at her and she blushes. ''Say something Emo-y.'' She says. I sigh. ''If life is so wonderful, why do roses have thorns?'' I say. She giggles. ''Another one.'' She says. ''You put the blade to your wrist but do you have the courage to press down.'' I say.

It was steryotypical. Not all emos cut them self. I don't. I hate it when people come up to me and ask me to see my arm. It pisses me off.

She giggles. She begins to twist her hair around and around. I stick my toung out playfully at her and she stickes her's back out at me. ''I put my trust in you. Pushed as far as I could go.'' My phone oes off. I lift it up and answer.

''Hello.'' I say. A high pitched voice goes off in my ear. '' I'm moving to Destiny Islands.'' The voice yells. I look at Kairi and then down at the ground. ''Who is this?'' I ask. ''It;s me Roxas. Me and my friends are moving there cause Twilight Town is over crowed and there moving us into the new buildings.'' He yells. ''Ok.'' I say.

Roxas was my penpal from Twilight Town. I didn't know what he looked like but he sure was funny. I laugh. ''Calm down Rox.'' I say to him. ''When you comming?'' I ask. He yells louder. A voice in the background tells him to shut up. ''I'm comming in three weeks.'' He yells.

''Want me to come meet you?'' I ask. ''Sure. Meet me outside my house on saturday three weeks from now. I'll be out side. Bye.'' He yells and hangs up. I look back up at Kairi and smile. '' What was that about?'' She asks. She had finished off he hot dog. ''My penpal is moving hee.'' I say. She nods.

''Well I gotta go.'' She says. I nod and wave bye. I walk into the icecream palor that was right next door. They had three main flavors.

1. Sea Salt

2. Cherry Sea Salt

3. Black cherry.

I order a soft serve Sea Salt ice cream cone.

I sit down in a booth and lick away. Drops began to flee the cone, but i stopped them with my mighty toung of DOOM.

XCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYX

This is probably the best,

not to mention the worst idea,

that I have ever had.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPPXPXPXPXPXPPXPXXPXPXPXPX

SORA'S P.O.V.

''Snap. Snap.'' I love the sound of the Snapples lid when you pop it inbetween your fingers. It was addicting. I was walking torwards the new houses in witch Roxas said he lived. They were like all the other houses. Identical.

I walked down the street looking for a kid outside. I notice a spiky haired blonde boy sitting outside. I stop and stare at him. He looks up and notices me. ''Sora?'' He asks. I nod. He yells happily. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a chain hainging from two belt loops. His shirt was semi tight and had a picture of a skate board on it.

But one thing was scary. He looked like me. In momments he was beside me smilling like a manaic. He stuck out his hand, andI shook it. A blonde girl who sorta looked like Kairi stood beside him. I reconized her from the description he had given me over the net. Her name was Namine.

I smiled and took her hand. ''Namine, I presume?'' I ask. She nods. In the time I had tooken to noticing her Roxas had ran across the street and was dragging a silver haired boy across the street. He looked really unhappy.

They stopped a few feet ahead of me. ''This is RIku.'' Roxas yelled. Riku cringed at the high pitched voice. Riku wore a pair of light blue jeans and a Chiodo's shirt. His eyes were aquamarine. I smile at him, and He slightly smiles back. I think. Or mabey it was a twitch...? Namine laughed. ''Don't worry. He smiled at you.'' She said I sigh.

Riku looks at Namime and sighs. ''I'm Sora.'' I say. He nods and looks around. Another silver haired teen appered from another house. He wore black jeans and a black tee. He had a wave of EMO hair in his face, and a lip ring. roxas turns around quickly and smiles. ''This is Zexion.'' He says. I nod. Riku and Zexion share a look.

Roxas was looking at me. ''You do look emo'' He says.

''I know.'' I say. He was lookng from me to Zexion. I look past him at a dog. It was little but was running around in circles. All of a sudden it dropped dead. It stopped moving. Then it jumped back up. Riku turns to look at it. ''It has a disorder. It falls asleep while doing stuff.'' He says.

Wait. Did he talk? ''And yes he just talked.'' Namine said. I look at her. ''How did you-'' I start. She laughs. ''I thought the same when I first met him.'' She said. I nod. This was weird. Roxas smiled brightly. ''Well.'' He said. I look at him and smile.

Riku calls the dog over and picks it up. ''It's name is Riku Jr. .'' He said. I nod slowly. Roxas laughs. ''Riku loves dogs. He also thinks of Riku Jr. as his baby.'' He says. I laugh. They were okay. Roxas also decribed them very well.

The dog had freed itself from its masters grip and ran for its dog house. Right before it got there it fell asleep again. Riku sighed and walked over to it, pushing it into it's house.

Roxas was talking to Zexion. Namine smiled at me sweetly.

''What do you think?'' She asked. I look at her and smile. ''I think your all ok.'' I say. She laughs. She looks over to Zexion. ''Don't mind him. He hardly ever talks.'' She said. I look at her and smile. She was alot like Kairi.

''Sora come here." Roxas yells to me. I walk over and smile. ''Do you know the band 30 seconds to mars?'' He asked. I nodded. He smiled. ''Told you Zexion.'' He said to him. Zexion smiled. He sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out five dollars, and handed it over to Roxas. Roxas squealed in delight.

I look up at the sky. It was nice out. This was gonna be a awesome summer.

XCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYCKYX

End. It was a quick one shot. I was bored and I wrote this. Oh well.


End file.
